


Don't blame it on the sex

by Fanficanon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanon/pseuds/Fanficanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella is sick ... And stubborn... How will Ursula cope<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Sea Devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't blame it on the sex

"Cruella De Vil does not get sick darling ! " Cruella mumbled at her girlfriend. 

"Well ... If this isn't sick ... Then I obviously don't know what sick is" Ursula replies pointing to her sick girlfriend 

 

"This..." Cruella said pointing to herself "Is me just exhausted from all the mind blowing sex we have been having recently... I've never had so much sex in my whole life ...

Ursula got up off the bed and began to talk again.

"Ella... baby ... If the sex is making you feel like complete and utter shit we must be doing something wrong... " Ursula said chucking to her Partner 

"Okay... Maybe I am just a tiny bit sick... " Cruella agreed suddenly 

"Darling ... Be a dear and get me a glass of water ... I'm rather thirsty" asked the sick woman 

Ursula got back from getting the water and placed it on the taller girls night stand

"Now that we finally agree on something , will you let me look after you ... Please ? ... It pains me to see you ill " Asked Ursula as she climbed into bed next to the shivering woman.

"FINE !" Said the half asleep villain, who is currently trying to nuzzle her self into Ursula's embrace.

Both villains stayed in bed all weekend Only leaving to pee and get medication ...they watched old romantic movies and some soppy Disney movies ... But if anyone asked they were only watching to take the piss.

Ursula got up In the middle of the night to pee and she just stared at the sleeping beauty... Counting her blessing that she has found her happy ending... She quickly returned to the cocoon of blankets trying not to wake up her lover ...

"I love you... You know that right darling ..." Mumbled a half asleep villain.  
"And I love you too Ella "


End file.
